fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
God Serena
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation=Wizard Saint |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 320 (silhouette) Chapter 440 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 188 (silhouette) |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} God Serena (ゴッドセレナ Goddo Serena) is currently part of the Alvarez Empire, wherein he is one of the Spriggan 12, under the command of Emperor Spriggan. He is a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and was ranked first in terms of strength of the Four Gods of Ishgar, making him the strongest Mage on the entire continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 18-20 Appearance God Serena appears to be a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked light-colored hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. He is dressed in fanciful robes and wears simple boots. God Serena's most noticeable attribute is a large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel, giving him the superficial resemblance of a divine figure, particularly the Buddhist deity Śakra. Personality God Serena is quite the quirky individual, with Makarov going so far as to call him a disappointment as a human being. He has a flamboyant personality and a taste for standing in the spotlight, performing dramatic and unnecessary gestures while conducting a simple conversation. This habit is accompanied by an extremely strong sense of confidence, allowing him to not only easily shrug off blatantly negative comments regarding his behavior, but actually treat them as compliments.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 13-14 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc God Serena is mentioned by Draculos Hyberion during a discussion in the Magic Council, revered as the strongest Mage of Ishgar, but stated to have defected a while ago to become a member of the Alvarez Empire's elite guard: the Spriggan 12; the other eleven members also have strength equal to his own. When Zeref calls a meeting for the 12 Spriggans, Serena attends and when Zeref asks him if he has any problem with attacking his former country, he dramatically replies that he doesn't. He then listens as Zeref spells out the upcoming war against Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 12-22 God Serena later, per Zeref's order, deploys alongside his fellow Spriggans August and Jacob Lessio along with a force equal to a million troops, traveling west to arrive on Magnolia's eastern border, and along the way decimates the entire country of Bosco. He later lands and disembarks the ship with his two accompanying Spriggans, where he reunites with Hyberion, Warrod Sequen and Wolfheim (who are accompanied by Jura); he greets his old friends, and admits to them that he, August and Jacob destroyed Bosco, but then dodges Hyberion's question as to why he betrayed his homeland by patronizingly addressing him by his full name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 14-15 However, despite his opponents' bravado, God Serena makes short, easy work of his former fellow Wizard Saints, emerging from their battle unscathed. He then proceeds to antagonize them on their worth as members of the Ten Wizard Saints, however, when he hears a fatally wounded Warrod plead his desire to see Mavis' smile one more time, God Serena coldly tells Warrod to close his eyes and prepare for death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Pages 18-19 Magic and Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, and having been the strongest Mage in all of Ishgar and thus strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints prior to his defection to Alakitasia, God Serena has exceedingly great levels of magical strength;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 his power was stated to be equivalent to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire countries single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 by the latter herself. As further testaments to his power level, he additionally, with help from Jacob and August, passingly annihilated the entire nation of Bosco and every single one of their guilds,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 15 and by just himself, defeated Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen, and Jura Neekis: the second, third, fourth, and fifth strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints respectively, to the point of near immobility with strict ease, without sustaining as much as a single scratch, leaving Wolfheim and Jura in absolute awe at his might and Warrod even on the seeming verge of dying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 468, Page 21 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Ten Wizard Saints Category:Spriggan 12 members